Éclat de vérité
by Lizoue
Summary: Et si Jenna était mis au courant ? Que se serait-il passait ? Parce que je pense que Jenna a le droit d'avoir son histoire aussi. Alaric/Jenna/Elijah.
1. Prologue

**Et voici une autre fanfic sur des personnages assez inhabituels, je vous promets de restituer la personnalité des personnages et je vous garantis que ça ne sera pas de la guimauve.**

**

* * *

**

_Prologue_

_L'air était étouffant, le corps tremblant Jenna essaya vainement de se relever_. _Elle avait été tellement stupide, elle n'avait pas su voir la vérité et maintenant qu'elle était au courant elle était tout aussi inutile. L'odeur du sang et du cadavre brûlé emplissait l'atmosphère et donnait la nausée à la jeune femme._

_Comment avait-elle pu en arriver à une telle situation ? _

_Elle ne savait pas si le sacrifice avait commencé, au loin elle pouvait entendre des loups hurlaient. Elle était recouverte de sang, elle ne savait pas si elle allait survivre à tout ça. Depuis que ce vampire était arrivé en ville, ils avaient eu espoir de le vaincre, mais peut-être s'étaient-ils tous trompé ? Ou peut-être allait-elle mourir sans connaître la vérité._

_Elle espérait qu'Elena et Jérémy s'en sortent vivant, elle avait été une piètre tante pour eux, elle n'avait pas su les protéger et leur offrir une vie heureuse._

_Non loin d'elle, elle vit une silhouette remuer au sol. C'était Alaric, elle en était sûre. Elle essaya de ramper jusqu'à lui, elle voulait être près de lui. C'est alors qu'elle sentit une douleur atroce au niveau du cou, après un dernier regard pour Alaric, Jenna s'enfonça dans les ténèbres._

_

* * *

_

**Alors je continue ou pas ? N'hésitez pas à dire ce que vous en pensez. La suite est pour bientôt et ne vous inquiétez pas elle sera beaucoup plus longue que le prologue.**


	2. Quand on se pose des questions

**Merci à ****Dauphin Noire ****et ****02melanienie ****pour leurs encouragements. L'action se situe à la suite de l'épisode 16 de la saison 2, je préviens au cas où certains n'auraient pas vu cet épisode**

* * *

Chapitre 2:Quand on se pose des questions 

_« Je suis Isobel, la mère d'Elena »_

Jenna regarda le liquide brillant dans son verre en se remémorant à nouveau ce qui s'était passé la veille, avec l'arrivée d'Isobel… toujours vivante. Et dire qu'Alaric lui avait déclaré peu de temps avant qu'Isobel était morte. Comment était-elle sensée réagir à tout ça ? L'homme dont elle était amoureuse avait passé son temps à lui mentir et il en allait de même pour le reste de sa famille, notamment Elena. Elena qui lui avait déjà caché le fait que John était son père, Jenna n'avait rien dit, elle s'était dit à l'époque que sa nièce avait peur de sa réaction, ou qu'elle avait honte de la personne qui lui servait de père ou tout simplement qu'elle n'était pas prête à le dire… Mais encore une fois Elena, bien qu'elle avait semblé en colère, n'était pas étonnée, toutes ses réactions démontraient qu'elle était au courant.

Pourquoi ne lui disait-on jamais rien ? Pourquoi sa nièce ne lui avait pas confié une telle information ? Tout le monde semblait de mèche, et elle était maintenu à l'écart, y compris avec Alaric.

- Jenna…

La voix de sa nièce retentit doucement, mais Jenna ne répondit rien

- Je sais que tu dois être en colère contre moi, je t'ai caché la vérité pour oncle John et…

- Et quoi Elena ? Tu ne t'attendais pas à ce qu'Isobel vienne sonner à notre porte ? Tu pensais peut être me cacher cette information toute ta vie…. Qu'est-ce que j'ai fait pour que tu ais si peu confiance en moi ?

Elena prit Jenna par les épaules et l'observa d'un air triste.

- Jenna, je te jure que ça n'a rien à voir avec toi, tu es une tante merveilleuse, et j'ai beaucoup de chance de…

- Je suis une tante merveilleuse ou une bonne poire, Elena ?

- Non, Jenna, écoute…

- De toute façon je n'ai pas envie de t'écouter, il vaut mieux que je prévienne la police qu'Isobel est toujours vivante…

- NON !

Jenna se retourna vers sa nièce et l'observa d'un air médusé, qu'est-ce qui n'allait pas avec elle ?

- Jenna, ne fait pas ça, écoute il y a des choses que je ne peux pas te dire, je le fais pour toi, je te le jure, je sais que je t'ai mentis de nombreuses fois, mais je t'en supplie ne fait pas ça…. C'est la seule chose que je te demande, je t'en prie.

- Et pourquoi ? D'ailleurs pourquoi est-elle toujours vivante ?

Elena garda le silence, les lèvres serrés, Jenna en était sûre, maintenant tout le monde lui mentait, personne n'était honnête avec elle.

- En fait… Isobel… a… maquillé sa propre mort…

- Ah oui ? Et pourquoi ?

- Je ne sais pas, répondit piteusement Elena

- Soit honnête avec moi Elena, il y a-t-il d'autres choses auxquelles je dois m'attendre venant de toi ?

- …Non… Alaric ne t'a rien dit car il pensait que tu ne le croirais pas… je te le jure, et je n'ai rien dit car je refuse de laisser cette femme rentrer dans ma vie. Je ne l'a considérerais jamais comme ma mère.

- Elena avait craché cette phrase avec tant de colère que Jenna n'eut aucun mal à l'a croire là-dessus.

- Elena, il y a-t-il autre chose que je dois savoir ? Et soit honnête…

- Je ne te cache rien du tout…

- Dans ce cas tu vas pouvoir me dire ce que tu faisais lorsque tu séchais les cours.

Elena ouvrit la bouche.

- Ne crois pas que je sois si stupide, ça fait plusieurs semaines que tu n'assistes à aucuns cours, je n'ai rien dit car je pensais que tu étai avec Stefan et bon je faisais souvent la même chose à ton âge, mais parfois j'ai l'impression que tu me caches des choses grave…

- Jenna…

- Laisse-moi terminer Elena, parfois sur tes vêtement je retrouve des traces de sang, pas beaucoup mais elle se situe souvent au niveau des manches… Et puis tu traines souvent avec Damon, vous vous réunissez souvent autour de lui, j'ai même vu Bonnie et Caroline lui parler une fois, il est quoi au juste ? Un gourou de secte ? Même Alaric passe souvent du temps avec et j'ai même vu John lui parler une fois…

- Jenna, je te jure que ça n'a rien à voir avec Damon et Stefan, c'est difficile à expliquer mais, enfin disons que ça a un rapport avec ma mère biologique, je te jure que je ne fais rien de mal.

- Très bien Elena, je passe l'éponge pour cette fois, mais ne me mens plus jamais, c'est clair ? et tu vas me faire le plaisir de ne plus sécher tes cours.

- D'accord, c'est promis.

Elena se jeta dans les bras de sa tante, elle était contente tellement soulagé que Jenna ne pose pas plus de questions, mais elle savait qu'un jour, il lui faudrait savoir la vérité.

Jenna observa sa nièce partir en cour, elle avait joué à la perfection le rôle de la tante naïve, et sa nièce avait été crédule. Mais il lui fallait des réponses, on lui cachait trop de choses. La jeune femme prit sa veste, elle ne savait pas par où commencer mais elle voulait se rendre au Mystic Grill. Sur le chemin, elle sentit son portable vibrait, c'était Alaric qui essayait pour la énième fois de l'a joindre mais Jenna n'était pas d'humeur à lui répondre. Alors qu'elle franchit la dernière rue menant au Mystic Grill, Jenna aperçut un jeune homme recroquevillé sur lui-même. Son t-shirt était tâché de sang au niveau du cou, il sanglotait bruyamment. Jenna s'approcha de lui et reconnu Matt.

Alaric soupira, ça faisait la énième fois qu'il essayait de joindre Jenna. Il était tellement nerveux pour elle qu'il n'arrivait plus à se concentrer sur ces copies.

- Elle est plutôt mignonne Jenna…

La voix d'Isobel avait retentit et comme il corrigeait ses copies au lycée, elle pouvait rentrer comme elle voulait.

- Tu es contente, tu as encore une fois foutu la merde dans la vie des autres Isobel…

- Quoique tu penses de moi Alaric, je ne suis pas là pour te pourrir la vie.

- Alors pourquoi es-tu allais sonner à la porte de Jenna ?

- John m'a dit que tout le monde était au courant de ce qui se passait.

- Et bien sûre tu prends parole d'or tous ce que dis John…

- Et bien honnêtement, avec tout ce qui s'est passé dans cette ville c'était évident pour moi que Jenna était au courant, alors oui, sur ce coup là j'ai fait confiance à John. C'est qu'elle doit être vraiment naïve pour ne pas se rendre compte des évènements étrange qui se produisent autour d'elle.

Alaric serra la mâchoire furieux, John allait payer, il allait lui refaire le portrait.

- Où est la bague que je t'ai donnée, Alaric ?

- Je l'ai rendu à son propriétaire si tu veux savoir, tu m'excuseras mais j'ai quelque chose d'urgent à régler.

Sans attendre la réponse d'Isobel, Alaric se leva et quitta le bureau.

* * *

**Alors qu'en avez-vous pensé ? C'est pas trop mal ? J'espère que les personnages et les situations restent crédibles . C'est une mise en place de l'intrigue, Jenna découvrira bientôt la vérité. Je vous ai promis un Alaric/Jenna/Elijah, mais Elijah interviendra beaucoup plus tard, donc il faudra être patient. A bientôt.**


	3. Quand on s'embrouille

**Merci à****02melanienie pour sa review. J'aimerais aussi beaucoup que les lecteurs qui me mettent en alert en laisse une. Enfin **personnellement **quand je met une histoire en alert ou dans mes favoris, je laisse toujours une review. Ça ne prend pas de temps et ça ne coûte rien, pensez-y. C'est juste que j'aime bien savoir si la direction que je prends est la bonne alors s'il y a quelque chose qui ne vous plait pas (ou l'inverse, après tout), faites le savoir.**

******Bon voilà, bonne lecture à tous.**

* * *

Jenna entra dans la maison de Matt et déposa le jeune homme sur le divan. Apparemment, il avait l'esprit complètement embrouillé et ne cessé de parler de Caroline, Vicki et de vampires. La jeune femme n'avait pas l'habitude d'entrer dans une maison sans la permission des propriétaires mais c'était un cas spécial. Elle se rendit dans la cuisine pour trouver de quoi préparer à manger à ce pauvre garçon, malheureusement le frigo manquait de consistance, ce qui était normal, Matt vivait seul et devait tout payer seul. A vrai dire Jenna était étonné que Matt et Caro n'est pas passé la nuit ensemble, surtout après ce qui s'était passé au Mystic Grill

**- ****Elle l'a tué… Elle a tué Vicki… vampire…. Vicki m'avait dit…**

Jenna eut un élan de compassion pour le jeune homme il semblait vraiment mal en point. Mais elle avait le temps, elle resterait ici et s'occuperait de lui.

* * *

**-**** Jenna commence à avoir des doutes, Stefan, et je ne peux pas lui mentir éternellement, elle se met en danger sans le savoir**, soupira Elena

Stefan prit son visage entre ses mains et regarda la jeune fille dans les yeux.

**-**** On va d'abord résoudre tous les problèmes actuels, et ensuite on lui révèlera la vérité.**

**- ****J'ai l'impression qu'on ne s'en sortira pas, déjà Katherine et ensuite Isobel… Elles passent beaucoup de temps ensemble tu sais…**

**- ****Je sais Elena, mais on a pas le choix, si on révèle tout maintenant à Jenna peut être qu'elle risque de faire une bêtise ou de le prendre très mal, on peut pas gérer son cas avec en plus celui d'Isobel, Katherine sans compter John**, répondit Stefan

Le vampire déposa un baiser sur le front d'Elena, avant de rentrer dans la salle de cour.

* * *

**- ****Alors toi aussi, tu t'es décidé à jouer le rôle de la super maman pour Elena**, se moqua Damon

Isobel regarda froidement son créateur alors que Katherine assistait calmement à l'échange, elle paraissait amusée par la situation.

**- ****Je fais ce que je peux pour l'a protégé de notre monde.**

**- ****Tu veux vraiment me faire croire que tu es revenue uniquement pour le bien d'Elena ?**, répliqua sarcastiquement Damon.

Isobel haussa des épaules et se servit un verre de scotch tandis que Katherine prit la parole.

**- ****Ne te fatigue pas Isobel, Damon a tendance à être parano quand il s'agit de sa petite humaine suicidaire.**

**- ****Je m'adressais à Isobel, pas à toi Katherine.**

**- ****Oui j'ai remarqué, c'est fou les efforts que tu fais pour m'ignorer, je suis impressionnée.**

Depuis que Damon avait repoussé Katherine, ce dernier c'était appliqué à l'ignorer même lorsqu'elle lui parlait. Damon se tourna vers Isobel, son regard se fit dur.

**- ****Sais-tu que te présenter à la porte d'Elena fut incroyablement stupide. On a suffisamment de problèmes sur le dos il est inut**ile d'en rajouter.

**- ****Je ne savais pas, John m'a dit…**

**- ****John ne sait que foutre la merde et pourrir la vie des autres… Une chose que vous avez en commun cela dit. Pas étonnant que vous vous entendez si bien.**

**- ****Je ne suis pas ici pour pourrir la vie des autres. Je suis ici pour protéger Elena.**

**- ****Oui je sais, c'est ta fille chérie… tu l'aimes tellement que tu l'as abandonné quand ce n'était qu'un bébé. L'amour maternel, c'est tellement beau venant de ta part Isobel**, railla Damon.

Katherine soupira et Isobel foudroya Damon du regard.

**-**** Malheureusement, le temps nous ait compté Damon, tu vas devoir nous faire confiance, déclara Isobel, Klaus va bientôt arriver en ville, il nous faut absolument un plan.**

* * *

**- ****Je suis désolé Jenna, je ne sais pas ce qui m'est arrivé…**

**- ****Ce n'est rien Matt, qu'est-ce qu'il se passe ? Je croyais qu'entre toi et Caro les choses allaient mieux.**

**- ****Elle me cache beaucoup de choses**

Jenna soupira, au moins elle n'était pas la seule à qui on faisait des cachotteries.

**-**** Il se trouve qu'on me cache beaucoup de choses aussi…**

**-**** Vraiment ?**

**- ****Oui, Alaric, Elena, Stefan… Tous ils sont toujours fourrés ensemble et je ne sais pas, on dirait qu'ils forment une sorte de groupe ou de secte. Dis-moi Matt, pourquoi parlais-tu de vampires ?**

Le jeune homme regarda Jenna d'un air inquiet et hésita longuement avant de lui donner une réponse.

**- ****Je crois que j'ai un peu bu.**

**- ****Oh, je vois**, rigola Jenna**,**** une gueule de bois, si tu savais le nombre de fois que ça m'est arrivé. Si tu veux j'ai la recette pour un remède miracle.**

**- ****Peut-être un autre jour, je dois retourner travailler.**

Jenna regarda avec tendresse Matt, il avait l'air tellement bouleversé.

**- ****Ok, si tu as besoin de quoique ce soit vient me voir.**

Après que Matt eu remerciait Jenna, celle-ci quitta la maison. Le délire de Matt sur les vampires avait attisé la curiosité de la jeune femme. Elle savait que ça n'avait aucuns liens avec sa quête de vérité mais elle se souvint des journaux intimes de Jonathan Gilbert. Elle les avait prêtés à Elijah, ce dernier avait promis qu'il les lui rendrait mais depuis le diner qui avait eu lieux chez les Salvatore, il n'avait pas donné signe de vie. Cependant il lui avait donné un numéro et une adresse où le joindre. Et puisque c'était sur sa route autant y aller.

Jenna sonna plusieurs fois à la porte mais personne ne répondait. Elle remarqua que la maison était assez luxueuse pour un historien. Mais il est vrai qu'Elijah avait apparemment des goûts très raffiné. C'était ce qui avait impressionné Jenna la première fois qu'elle l'avait rencontré. Si elle n'avait pas été follement amoureuse d'Alaric, elle se serait bien vu tomber bêtement sous le charme d'Elijah. Elle sonna à nouveau lorsqu'un toussotement retentit derrière elle.

Le jeune femme sursauta et se retourna brusquement. Un homme âgé d'une vingtaine d'année se tenait devant elle. Il avait des cheveux bouclés et blond et de magnifiques yeux bleus. Cet homme de taille moyenne aurait très bien pu faire concurrence à Damon Salvatore, le tombeur officiel de la ville, il avait d'ailleur une allure très aristocratique bien qu'il soit habillé d'une façon plutôt simple. Le jeune homme s'avança vers Jenna un sourire au lèvre et lui tendit la main.

**- ****Je suis Karl Smith**, se présenta-t-il

**- ****Jenna Sommers**, répondit la jeune femme en serrant la main que Karl lui tendait, vous êtes de la famille d'Elijah je suppose.

**- ****Oui, je suis son cousin, je venais lui rendre visite.**

**- ****Oh, il n'est pas là, c'est bizarre, il pourrait être présent quand un membre de la famille vient lui rendre visite**, déclara Jenna.

**- ****Nous ne sommes pas exactement en bon terme**, soupira Karl**, j****e venais pour me réconcilier avec lui à vrai dire. Nous sommes une famille et nous sommes censés être unis après tout.**

**- ****Et bien je suis désolée, je n'ai pas la moindre idée de l'endroit où il peut se trouver.**

Karl dévisagea pendant un moment Jenna à tel point qu'elle se sentit rougir, puis il lui tendit son bras.

**- ****J'aimerais beaucoup continuer cette conversation en se baladant dans le parc**, déclara Karl**, ****Vous semblez bien connaître Elijah.**

**-**** Disons que je l'ai connu par ses recherches, je lui ai prêté de vieux journaux appartenant à ma famille. En fait j'aimerais les récupérer mais il est injoignable**.

Karl ne donna aucune réaction face à cette nouvelle. Jenna l'observa à la dérobée. Il n'y avait pas de doute, même si physiquement il ne ressemblait pas à son cousin, il avait cet air impassible et aristocratique qui confirmait son lien de parenté avec Elijah. Jenna bavarda plusieurs heures avec Karl, c'était un interlocuteur attentif et quelqu'un de très aimable. C'était une personne très charismatique et il posa de nombreuses questions sur les recherches d'Elijah et ses fréquentations. Karl apprit par Jenna que depuis le diner qui avait été organisé à la pension des Salvatore elle n'avait plus revu Elijah. Par ailleurs Karl s'interessa par la suite aux habitants de la ville et à la famille de Jenna. La jeune femme se sentait tellement à l'aise avec qu'elle eu peur que Kral s'endorme pendant qu'elle lui racontait ses déboires avec Alaric et sa nièce. Le jeune homme sourit avec compassion.

**- ****Je suis sûre qu'un jour vous serez mis dans la confidence Jenna, en attendant je pense que le mieux pour vous est de chercher de votre côté, ils ne peuvent vous gardez dans l'ignorence éternellement quelque soit ce secret. C'est étrange cette histoire avec les frères Salvatore et votre nièce...**

******- Ah oui ?**

******- Oui, ça me rappel un conte qu'on me racontait alors que je n'était qu'un enfant.**

******- Je suis curieuse de l'entendre,** déclara Jenna.

******- Et bien ça raconte l'histoire de deux frères durant la guerre de sécession qui s'éprirent de la même femme. Cette femme était particulière, c'était un vampire. Mais son égoïsme l'a poussa à transformer les deux frères, elle fut par la suite brûlé dans une église avec vingt six autres vampires. L'un des frères jura de pourrir la vie à l'autre. Un jour cet autre frère rencontra une humaine qui ressemblait à sa créatrice, surement une descendante, et tomba amoureux d'elle. Mais c'est alors que le frère qui avait juré de lui pourrir l'éternité, tomba lui aussi amoureux de cette humaine, et l'histoire se reproduit à nouveau.**

******- Bah dis donc, je n'avais jamais entendu parler de ce conte,** fit Jenna.

******- Vraiment, ce conte vient pourtant de cette ville, vous devriez vous rendre à l'université de Duck, vous aurez la version en détail, et puis ça vous permettra de vous évadez un peu de vos souci quotidien.**

******- Je vais y penser, **répondit Jenna

**- ****Bien, je crois que je vais devoir y aller, j'ai quelques affaires à régler. J'aimerais aussi , si ça vous dérange pas bien sûre d'éviter de parler à d'autres personnes de notre rencontre**.

Jenna fronça les sourcils face à cette déclaration. Karl souri face à son incompréhension.

**- ****Comme je vous l'ai dit, je suis en très mauvais terme avec mon cousin, si jamais il apprenait ma présence en ville, il prendrait des mesures très…draconiennes. Je sais à quel point ça peut jaser dans des petites villes comme ça alors je préfère….**

**- ****Je comprends**, coupa Jenna**, ****c'est vraiment à ce point entre vous et…**

**- ****Entre moi et Elijah ? Vous n'avez pas idée. Lui et moi c'est une histoire d'amour et de haine, ricana Karl, tenez voici mon numéro, si vous l'apercevez contacter-moi.**

Karl tendit un petit bout de papier sur lequel était griffonné son numéro. Jenna le prit et le rangea soigneusement dans son sac. Elle avait l'étrange impression que ce type l'a mené en bateau. Elle ne savait pas pourquoi, mais Karl dégageait une tel aura de confiance que pendant des heures elle a été submergé par ce sentiment mais maintenant elle avait des sueurs froides. Sa réaction était complètement paranoïaque, Karl était juste un chic type qui voulait renouer avec Elijah, il avait juste peur de sa réaction. Jenna chassa ses idées noir et décida de se reconcentrer sur Elena et compagnie. Elle avait été trop embrouillé par toutes ses histoires et légendes qu'elle en avait perdu son objectif premier.

* * *

******Alors qu'en avez-vous pensé ? Ca ne tourne pas trop en rond j'espère ? N'hésitez pas à le dire si c'est le cas, je corrigerais la trajectoire de l'histoire, je n'ai pas envie qu'elle devienne ennuyeuse non plus. Bon n'hésitez pas à critiquer. A bientôt.**


End file.
